Shadows
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: Naruto is on a quest to revive his dead lover. Crossover with Shadow of the colossus. First chapter up. M for violence, blood and gore. Swear words and others. Peace.
1. The begining of my quest

**I just beat the game shadow of the colossus and it gave me inspiration. I don't own Naruto or shadow of the colossus. **

_Thoughts_

_**Dormin speaking**_

"Talking"

The beginning of my quest

_I was many things once upon a time. I was a demon container, I was a loser, I was a lover, I was a friend, I was a seal master, and I was a hokage but I stopped being these things when my darling Hinata died do to some unknown heart condition. _

_I broke mentally, I knew I could never fulfill the hopes and dreams of others if my own were crushed so I handed the mantel of hokage to the one I knew would take care of the village and look after its best interest Rock Lee. He was fair and knew how to care for the unfortunate; he also knew how to stay uncorrupted of the council._

_Back to the main story I broke mentally. I had put Hinata into a casket but no ordinary casket this one was for the preservation of missing Nins bodies. It would protect her from the decomposition, and many other things. This may seem irrelevant but it's not it has everything to do with the story. As I mentioned before I was a seal master and knew things most people didn't know. For example everyone has a death seals on them naturally. It's made when everyone is born; it makes us more vulnerable to death. Sure we can strengthen our bodies to eliminate them but we can never get them all erased…in order to do that we have to become immortal. However _

_with the Kyuubi sealed into my body it disrupted the death seals making me nearly invincible the only weak spot I had was my heart._

_There I go I went off track again. I will try to keep on with what I was telling you. I stayed in my mansion with nothing but my books and my dead lover. It was funny seals covered every topic from sealing items into rock to destroying the continent if need be. But it never covered what I needed to turn the dead into the living again. And that's when I came onto a dusty tome. I don't know if it was by luck or destiny but it talked of an old sea master named Dormin who wanted to revive his love and traveled the countries seeking the secret to returning life to the dead and he succeeded. _

_He recovered his love and they lived happily in a small village that is until the priest Emon saw Dormin's lover. Emon tried many times to woo her away from Dormin but she never relented in her devotion. Finally Emon had had enough and in his rage stroked her down. Before Dormin learned of his lover's death Emon smeared the bloody weapon onto Dormin's clothes and blamed him for the murder saying that he had killed her for trying to leave him. Emon had him executed and banished his soul into the forbidden lands to a shrine and separated his immense powers into sixteen separate powers. _

_Before he died Dormin had created a sword with his powers, this sword could show the death seals on a person making it easier to kill people with. This sword has no name as it was taken away from its master before it was given one. It was thrown into the sea to stay in its murky depths forever. But that was not the case I have retrieved the sword and with the coffin of my dead love on my back I trekked to the forbidden land to where I could revive my love and finally have peace once again._

I looked up and saw my destination. There in front of me stood the tallest towers I have ever seen. They stretched into the heavens, the sun created a shadow which covered a bridge that rivaled the great Naruto Bridge. I adjusted my black ANBU gear so that the coffin would rest more comfortably on my back. I took a step onto the bridge, and then another the sword thumped softly on my thigh. I finally reached the end of the bridge and I knew what to do. I took the blade out of its sheath. The tip was sharpened to a deadly point, it widened downward then it suddenly narrowed like the neck of an hour glass, then again widened all the way to the hand guard. I raised the sword so that the sunlight would hit it and bounce off I aimed it to the eye symbol on the double doors. And with an ancient creak the two doors opened.

I walked in and saw that the stairway spiraled down to the ground floor. After the sixteenth round I finally made it to the ground level. I walked into the middle of the shrine, as I walked I saw sixteen statues eight on each side, they looked like they would come to life any moment and strike. I finally came to the altar, there was a stone table with seals inscribed onto it above it was a rectangular stone tube with light gleaming down it. I looked closer at the seals drawn onto the table and found that they were the same seals that I had on the coffin. Quickly I put my dead love onto the altar and that's when I heard him Dormin.

_**What comes into this temple?**_

"It is I Uzumaki Naruto come to make my love once again breath the scent of life! I had heard of you Dormin and I seek your help in reviving my lost love." I looked into the circular opening in the ceiling I wondered how I had missed that before.

_**It is impossible to do so! I have not enough power to do so. My powers-**_

"Were sealed into sixteen pieces. I know of you plight and with this I can help you to regain your powers." I unsheathed the well polished blade and held it up.

_**That is my sword! With this sword you might have the power to bring me together again. If you do I will bring your love back to life and finally get revenge on that priest that banished me into this hell.**_

"What must I do?" I bowed.

_**You must find the sixteen colossi and slay them. Only then will I become whole and be able to heal. The sword will guide you to each colossus and show you the weak spots on them if you let it stand in the light. But be wary what colossi lack in smarts they make up in speed and strength. Good luck Uzumaki Naruto I hope you kill them all for both are sakes.**_

I grabbed the hand of my dead lover and kissed each cold digit. I imagined that they were still warm with blood pumping through them.

"I will be back my love and when I do we can finally have peace with each other."

Naruto let go of his loves hand and slowly pulled down his ANBU mask showing a laughing fox on its face. He raised his sword up into the light. He saw as the beams gathered in a small circle. Getting his directions he sheathed his sword and started running ready for what may lay ahead of him.

_Somewhere_

An old man woke with a cold sweat on his forehead. Suddenly his tent flap was opened and a guard peeked in.

"My lord Emon is everything alright?"

"No! Ready my horse and bring the five best men you can find. Dormin has awoken!"

**Well that was it. I hoped you guys liked it. You can flame if you want, peace.**


	2. The first shadow

**Hello everyone here's the next chapter. I don't own Naruto or Shadow of the colossus.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

The first shadow

Naruto walked across the grassy plains.

_Man I've been walking for an hour and the only thing I've seen is lizards and birds, and a few trees. Am I going the right way?_

He raised his sword up into the sunlight the light bounced off and gathered ahead of him up at the cliffs. Sheathing his sword he picked up the pace and shortly after reached the cliffs. Naruto channeled chakra into his feet and started walking up the side of the cliff. After a few minutes he reached the top.

And that's when he heard a loud crack like the earth it's self was straining under the weight of what made the sound. And that's when Naruto saw it. It looked like a moving mountain its features made it look like a Minotaur a beast of legend. It had rock formations that made it seem like it had armor built on it, in his hand was a big club. Short shaggy hair could be shown on its legs, back, and head. Its eyes glowed a bright blue green color. The thing didn't even notice Naruto.

_Okay I finally found the colossus. Now all I need to do is kill it. What did Dormin say the sword will show the weak points of the colossus._

Naruto raised the sword and the light bounced and hit the colossuses head showing Naruto where the weak spot is but also grabbing the colossus attention. It gave a loud roar and as fast it could move charged Naruto.

_Dormin was right these things are slow._

The colossus raised its club above its head and brought it down. Naruto quickly tumbled out of the way but couldn't get away from the shockwaves and was sent flying. He was forced to tumble father forcing him away from the colossus.

When Naruto stood up he found he was directly behind the colossus foot. He saw that there was a cut that seemed to glow. Naruto took out five kunai's and threw them at the wound.

_Why waste chakra when the simple things are just as effective._

The effects were instant the colossus roared in pain and fell to its knees. Taking this opportunity Naruto quickly ran ups its leg and got a hand onto its armor before it got up and looked around obliviously searching for the reason for its pain. Naruto using his stealth skills from his ninja days climbed up its body. Finally Naruto grabbed the hair on its back and climbed up to its head. The colossus moved around unaware of danger it was in.

Naruto unsheathed the sword and brought it back. And with the strength he could muster slammed the blade deep into the colossuses head. It was immediately pushed out by a spray of black ink like blood. The colossus roared in pain and shook its head trying to dislodge whatever had hurt it. Naruto struggled to keep his grip on its head. Finally it stopped and Naruto drew the blade back and shoved it back into the skull. The colossus roared again and took two steps forward and then fell with the last of its strength it flung its head left trying to kill the small 

intruder by flinging it into the close cliff walls. Naruto lost his grip and flew and hit the wall at an incredible speed and fell twenty feet to the ground below.

_Shit! That hurt. I think I broke a few ribs and fractured my arm._

Naruto looked up and saw that black like tentacles emerge from the now dead colossus. It moved around for a second then they rushed at Naruto. Naruto quickly rolled sideways and started to run disregarding his injuries. He wasn't fast enough after a few minutes of dodging Naruto tripped and fell into a hole made by the club and the tentacles taking this opportunity and latched onto Naruto and merged with him.

_Now that is some crazy shit. _Then his world went black.

**Well that's the second chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. Peace. Flame if you want.**


	3. Resolve of the already dead

Resolve of the already dead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

To some of my fans I am sorry that I could not write new stories. I have had a lot on my mind and I finally found my writers spirit again. I hope this will be the first to many new chapters.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_**Dormin**_

In an open stone room a man of six feet with a mask covering his face gasped as if being brought back to life and started coughing. Slowly, cradling hurting arm, he limped over to a wall and fell down with his back leaning against it. He pulled off his fox mask with his good hand and looked at his broken arm. The skin was fine and in one piece as far as he could tell it was a clean break. Channeling his chakra around his hand Naruto slowly repaired the damage hissing a little as the bones fused and fixed themselves. Next he unclipped the ANBU armor and pulled up his shirt wincing as he saw a bone jutting out of his skin. Dreading what he was about he frowned and stuck the handle of his kunai into his mouth counted.

_One….two…three!!!!!!!!!!!! FUUUUUUCCCCCCKK!!!!!_

With an audible muffled scream and a quick crack Naruto forced his rib into the correct position and almost passed out. Quickly he healed it fading in and out letting his body take care of his wounds automatically. He continued onto the next few broken ribs which fortunately were clean breaks and needed less healing then his other rib. After fixing his last rib he let his shirt down not even bothering to wipe the drying blood away. He unhinged his jaw letting the kunai fall out and took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cold stone.

_One colossus down, fifteen left. I never thought those creatures could deal that much damage. It must be why they are slow and lack brains. Force clearly out matches smarts if placed in the right place. I never thought that everything would come down to this. I lost everything…_

A screeching sound appeared next to the large pillared entrance on top of the stone table a hawk was looking curiously down at Hinata. Before it could peck her unmarked face it was pushed away and loudly screeched at the offending arm for blocking its next meal. It flew feet away and hovered in the air staring at the other creature.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!" Naruto threw one of his precious Kunai at the hawk causing it to fly away.

He breathed heavily and leaned against the stone table that held Hinata. He looked down at her pale skin and couldn't help the tears starting to form. A tear drop slowing dripped down Naruto's face and after hanging onto his chin for a few seconds before falling gracefully onto Hinata's cheek.

"No…" He softly whispered. He gently wiped the tear off her.

"You don't deserve to cry. Not even in death."

_And I don't deserve to quit now. I didn't lose everything. My life, my courage, my strength, my steel and my love are all I have left. I can't give up. I won't give up. Life is nothing without Hinata and I'll be damned before I give up or die without her coming back to life. That's my Hinata…inspiring me to do something that has never been done before even in death. Even if I die I'll get up again. Even if my heart is ripped from my chest I'll throw that last sword strike. I'm already dead…my body just doesn't know it. With your new life I'll be reborn and even if I have gone crazy it's something I will risk everything else for you. _

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He stood up by himself and walked to his fallen mask, and armor. He quickly fastened everything to their appropriate places before unsheathing his sword and placing it in the sunlight. The beams coming off the sword pointed in his needed direction. He smoothly sheathed it and turned to the entrance.

"Thank you Hinata for helping a dead man." With that he walked out into the blinding sunlight.

**Its not my longest work but its all I can come up with. Now onto my five page paper. Swearing and violence is allowed.**


End file.
